Christmas Memories
by Vallygirl
Summary: Stanley and Mimi celebrate their first Christmas together


1Title: Christmas Memories

Author: Valerie

Email:

Couple: S/M

Rating: General

Summary: Mimi's first Christmas in Jericho

Disclaimer: I wish I did but I don't own them.

"Come on Mimi, come with us to cut down the tree," Stanley urged the woman he shared his bed with. If this was any other woman he would call her his girlfriend but not Mimi Clark, she had more issues than a newsstand and they were still trying to map out their strange relationship but one of the rules was he she didn't like to be referred to as a 'girlfriend'.

Mimi looked over towards where Bonnie Richmond was standing by the door with her arms crossed and shooting her daggers with her eyes. "No, Stanley this is your tradition with Bonnie. I don't want to intrude."

Looking over his shoulders he noticed the look Bonnie was giving Mimi and sighed. Reaching down he took her by the elbow and pulled her around the corner into the kitchen so that Bonnie couldn't read their lips.

"I know you and Bonnie have had you're problems but I think you should come with us."

Mimi peeked around the corner and saw Bonnie looking towards where they had disappeared. "No. Look Bonnie hates me and I'm sure if I broke my neck falling down the stairs she would consider that the best Christmas present ever so I think me crashing in on your tradition would go over as big as a led balloon. You two go, spend time together. I'll be here when you get back."

"Are you sure? This is your first Christmas here and our first Christmas together" he said as he leaned closer and kissed her gently.

"First. Are you saying they'll be more?" She asked as wrapped her arms around his neck and returned his kisses.

"I don't know, I was figuring on about 40 or 50 more," he teased as his hands grasped her hips, kneading them.

The jumped apart when they heard Bonnie stomp into the room. "Stanley we need to head out now," the younger Richmond announced in annoyance at seeing her brother and Mimi wrapped up in each other's arms.

"I was just asking Mimi if she was sure she didn't want to come along with us since it's her first Christmas here." Stanley said in hopes that maybe Bonnie would encourage Mimi to join them. Instead he was rewarded with a perfected teen age eye roll before Bonnie spun around on her heels and headed for the front door.

Stanley shook his head. "Yeah, that went well."

"It's fine, don't worry about it." She reassured him as she gave him a quick kiss. "Now go before Bonnie comes back and tells you she doesn't want to go."

Stanley wrapped his arm around her shoulder as they walked out onto the front porch together and saw Bonnie leaning against the truck.

"We won't be long," he said as he leaned down to steal another kiss from Mimi which earned him a disgusted look from Bonnie that he decided to ignore.

"Have fun," she called out as she watched Stanley jog down the stairs and motioned to Bonnie to get into the truck. She fought her annoyance as Bonnie looked at her through the car window and gave her a nasty smile. Returning the smile she muttered through clenched teeth, "and this is why I never dated men with children."

"How about this one?" Stanley signed as he stood by a six foot Scotch Pine tree.

For the first time this afternoon Bonnie gave him a genuine smile. "Yeah, that's a great one."

"Ok, stand over there." He instructed her as he picked up the ax and began chopping away at the tree trunk.

Forty five minutes later Stanley had finished cutting down the tree, bundled it with rope and secured it to the truck. Now he was sitting next to Bonnie on the blanket they brought drinking some hot apple cider from a thermos and eating the fry chicken he had made the night before.

Finishing his cup of cider he reached across to get his sister's attention. "Bonnie, we need to talk about you and Mimi."

Bonnie shook her head in disgust as she tossed the rest of her uneaten chicken into the bag they brought for trash. "What is there to discuss, you're banging her and expect me to be all smiles about it but that's not going to happen."

"Ok, that stops right this minute. I'm not going to listen to you talk like a truck driver. You weren't raised that way, so cut it out." He snapped.

"Fine," Bonnie huffed.

Stanley sighed as he put his cup down and tried to reason with his sister. "Bonnie, I know you don't like Mimi and I can't force you to like her but I do expect that you be more respectful towards her and tone down the hostility. I wanted her to come with us today, it's her first Christmas here and she shouldn't have to sit alone in the house because you can't be civil towards her."

Bonnie said nothing as she stared at him. Stanley reached out and put his hand over hers and continued. "You do realize that twelve weeks ago she lost everyone she knew and loved. Her family, her friends…her Mom. They were all killed when the bombs happened. I get that you don't like her but I would like to think your compassion would win over your dislike for her especially at this time of the year."

Ducking her head she reluctantly nodded in understanding. She looked up and shrugged her shoulders. "Fine I'll be polite to her but I don't like her and I hate that you can't see that she's using you and that she's ashamed of you."

"Whoa, what the heck are you talking about?" He asked as he held up his hand to tell her to slow down.

"She is Stanley. She's using you and she's ashamed of you. I've seen her pull away from you when we're in town. It's fine to sleep with you but she sure doesn't want others to know that you two are together." She insisted.

"Wow, talk about being spiteful," Stanley said as he stood up to leave.

"I'm not being spiteful," Bonnie insisted. "It's true. Ask her to come to church with us tonight and then to Mary's for the party. Try to hold her hand in public and watch how she pulls away."

It was Stanley's turn to roll his eyes at his sister. "We're not teenagers Bonnie and I know that Mimi doesn't like to show public display of affection. She's just conservative is all."

"She's ashamed of you Stanley, that she's reduce to sleeping with the local farmer instead of being with some big shot in DC."

Stanley looked away, a small part of him felt this way but to hear Bonnie voice it out loud shook him to the core. He determinedly stared into his sister's eyes. "You're wrong."

Jumping up she grabbed his arm. "Then invite her to go to church with us and then to Mary's for her party tonight. Try to hold her hand and watch as she flinches away from you as she checks to see if anyone saw you."

"Have you lost it? I'm not going to test Mimi to prove something to you or to anyone."

"Fine, let her make a fool of you." Bonnie huffed as she grabbed the blanket, the thermos and their trash before taking off for the truck.

Stanley watched her as she stormed off towards the truck before following. He wasn't sure who he was angrier with; Bonnie for being so unreasonable or himself for letting her words push his buttons.

Mimi chuckled as she flipped through the Richmond's Christmas albums. "Stanley, I never took you for a Chipmunk fan."

"Alvin rocks," he insisted as he went through a box of ornaments with Bonnie.

"Goof," she teased as she flipped to the next album and gasped.

"What's wrong?" Stanley asked when he looked over and saw the color drain from Mimi's face.

Shaking her head she took a deep breath before holding the album up for Stanley to see. "This was my Mom's favorite album. She loved the way Andy Williams sang 'Ave Maria'."

Getting up Stanley gathered her into his arms, rubbing her back soothingly as her hot tears hit his shirt. "Shhhh, it's ok."

Mimi sniffled as she pulled back a little. "I'm sorry. Falling apart over an album is pretty pathetic huh."

"Any more than me choking up over a ball of yarn," he said as he kissed her on the forehead.

She gave him a watery smile. "Thanks," she said as she stretch up and kissed him. She went back to the stack of albums as Stanley went back to finish going through the ornaments with Bonnie. She was surprised to see the younger woman watching her with a thoughtful expression on her face.

Three hours later the tree was decorated and the house was full of the holiday spirit. While Stanley and Bonnie trimmed the tree Mimi had retreated into the newly 'updated' Richmond kitchen to make a Christmas Eve feast for them.

Updated kitchen, it still made her snort in amusement but she had to give credit to Stanley, Jake and Heather because they had managed to make the kitchen much more user friendly.

First they had set up the old fashion wood burning stove that was Stanley's great grandmother's stove from the old family home. He had been using it as a decoration at the farm stand to give it that real 'country' feel to it.

It was Heather who suggested they move it inside after checking to make sure it hadn't rusted out anywhere. When she had announce it was in excellent condition Stanley and Jake wasted no time pulling out the gas stove and laying down brick flooring over the wood floor to compensate for the heat that was going to come from the stove. Then they cut out a section of the wall as an opening for the pipe to vent the smoke before insulating and patching the wall around the pipe.

Next they had figured out how to use the windmill to generate a water pump from the well into the house and they had actual running water again. Mimi could have cried the first time she was able to go to the bathroom indoors again.

She had to agree with Heather, as bad as it was using the chemical toilet that Stanley had set up away from the house it wasn't nearly as bad as what the folks in town had to do when they had no running water inside their houses after the electronic pulse had fried everything including generators that supplied the power to pump the town water.

She felt like she stepped into a time warp but they had no choice but to make the alterations inside since the generator that was recovered Thanksgiving only partially supported the homes on the other side of the bridge and the town couldn't promise when or if the farms on the other side would be brought back onto the town supply.

Much to Mimi chagrin she had adapted amazing well, actually Stanley had told her that he was amazed at how well she was handling everything on the farm. Truth be told she had never felt as fulfilled as she had the past few weeks as her position in the household took shape.

She had forgotten how much she loved to cook because she barely did it in her condo since it was usually just herself for dinner but Stanley and even Bonnie were both appreciative of her culinary skills and it made cooking fun again.

She wasn't as crazy about the cleaning but she did know that it was impossible for Bonnie to keep up with it now without the aid of appliances like a washer and dryer, even using the ancient hand crank washing tub they had dragged down from the attic took an obscene amount of time to wash the clothes and linens. Even Bonnie had realized that she needed Mimi's help and took it, usually with a dirty look but she still took her help and she figured it was a step in the right direction.

Mimi had found the knitting she took up again to be extremely relaxing and had already finished a sweater for Stanley and a scarf for Bonnie for Christmas. That was why this dinner she was making for them tonight meant so much to her. She wanted to give her hosts a special dinner, secretly hoping it might help her win Bonnie over a little.

So when Stanley told her he was going dear hunting a few days before she had began planning the meal. She had cringe when he brought back a deer but she kept her mouth shut as he took the poor animal behind the barn where he had section off an area to drained, skinned and slaughter his game.

She had poured over Mrs. Richmond's recipes and had decided on a venison roast and asked Stanley to make sure he set aside a five pound roast as he went about butchering the meat from the carcass. The roast and the rest of the meat was sealed in plastic before being placed in one of three large coolers that they had buried in the ground two week earlier.

Mimi had thought Stanley was crazy when he announce that he was going to dig holes into the frozen earth to keep the food from spoiling. He reassured her that lining the holes with tarp and securing the tarp with wooden planks would help prevent the earth from shifting and keep the coolers stationary. He made sure excess tarp was left on all sides to secure addition planks to, as well an awning to protect it from rain and snow. It still impressed Mimi when she went to get something out of one of the coolers how well it worked and when she picked up the meat she smiled at how cool it was.

After she had retrieved the meat she went to look in the pantry to figure what to prepare with it and was surprised to find an un-open bag of polenta that she hadn't noticed before. She decided she would serve it as a savory side dish to go along with meat and canned vegetables. She even knew how she was going to prepare the fine cornmeal, remembering how her own grandmother would cook it when they would visit when she was a child.

She grinned when she saw the pouch that held the rice they had gotten from the town when the original food supplies were divided for each family. Scanning the shelf she saw the other ingredient she needed for a surprise that she was sure would put a smile on Bonnie's face.

Now three hours later she was putting the finishing touches on the meal. She jumped when Stanley came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her middle.

"Mmmm ok you do know that you have two hungry elves ready to be fed don't you."

She smiled as she put the lid on the carrots that were cooking on the stove top. "Almost done. Why don't you tell Bonnie and the two of you can get cleaned up."

"Sounds good to me."

"Hey," she said as she turned around and pulled him back. "Did Bonnie ask why you put the lights on the tree."

Stanley grinned, "of course she did. I told her it wouldn't feel like Christmas if I didn't have a fight with the lights and she seemed to buy it."

"Well since Thanksgiving we've been extra careful with the gas for the generator."

"Yeah, she's not expecting me to turn on the juice in the house tonight," he said as he checked to see if Bonnie could see them talking.

Mimi returned his grin, "good. Do you…after Bonnie goes to bed…do you think we could listen to that Andy Williams album?"

Reaching out he cupped her cheek. "Sounds like a date…oh speaking of dates, Bonnie said it would be alright if I asked you to join us for mass tonight and to the party at Bailey's."

"Really?" Mimi said in shock.

"We talked," he explained. "So what do you say? After dinner we get dressed, go into town and we do Christmas Eve up right."

Mimi smiled, "I guess I could wear that dress that Heather brought over for me. I had wanted to let the hem down more but I guess it'll have to do."

"The red one hanging in the closet?" Stanley asked as he cocked his eyebrow.

"That's the one, why?" she asked distractively as she turned to take the carrots off the stove. "Don't you think it will be alright?"

"No, I can't wait to see you in it actually," he told her as he started back into the living room. "I'll tell Bonnie to get cleaned up for dinner."

Mimi looked over her shoulder at Stanley's retreating back, a feeling of nervousness overcoming her. It shocked her how sensitive she had become regarding what the people in Jericho though of her and Stanley.

She was the outsider, the 'city slicker' IRS agent who was out to hurt two of their own and now she was not only living with the people who's farm was on the line but now she sharing Stanley's bed, the same bed his beloved parents had slept in. She saw the looks the older women gave her when she went into town and had overheard them when they spoke in mock whispers that Emma Richmond must be turning in her grave with her son living in sin with "that woman".

It was to the point where she shied away from Stanley when they were in town. She figured it gave them less to gossip about. She was never the type who wanted to be the center of attention and it seemed to work to a certain extent and that was fine by her.

Shaking her head, she forced herself to stop dwelling on the looks and whispers she was about to deal with in a few hours and put the last of the food in serving dishes and started for the dining room table, determined to enjoy the Christmas Eve dinner she had prepared for them.

"Alright, it's official I'm stuffed," Stanley announced as he leaned back and rubbed his stomach.

Bonnie finished the last of her carrots and looked at Mimi. "It was good, thank you."

"I'm glad you liked it," Mimi said as she shared a look with Stanley. Those were probable the most words Bonnie had ever actually said to her at once that didn't include a nasty comment. Deciding not to push it she stood up and smiled as she lifted the platter of meat. "It's too bad you're both stuff, I guess you don't have room for dessert," she announced before turning and heading back into the kitchen.

Stanley looked over at his sister who returned the grin he gave her. "Did she say dessert?" he signed.

"Yup," she agreed.

Mimi came back into the room carrying a tray with a casserole dish and three glass bowls. "I hope you don't mind, but I left room and I love rice pudding."

"Rice pudding," Bonnie said clearly surprised.

"Yup, but since you both are so full…" she said as she spooned herself a heaping portion of the creamy pudding.

"I'm not that stuffed," Stanley reassured her as he stood up and grabbed a bowl to serve himself. After filling his bowl and putting it down at his place setting he looked over to Bonnie, signing to ask if she wanted some.

Chewing on her lower lip she chanced at glance at Mimi before nodding her head. As much as Bonnie didn't like Mimi she even had to admit the older woman was a great cook and after eating Stanley's cooking for the past thirteen years it was a nice change of pace. She just didn't like giving Mimi the satisfaction of knowing this.

Holding out her hand she took the bowl that Stanley held out for her, scooping some onto her spoon. She sighed at how rich and creamy the dessert was. "It's still warm," she said finally as went to take another spoonful.

"I didn't get a chance to make whip cream, next time," Mimi responded.

Stanley was halfway done before he turned to look at Mimi. "That's it, I'm keeping you."

"Excuse me," Mimi snorted in amusement.

"Just saying…"

"That 'that' was a sexist comment and that your sister should deck any guy who ever speaks to her like that, right." She responded as she arched a perfectly sculptured eyebrow at him.

Stanley looked over at his sister and saw the amuse look on her face, signing and speaking at the same time, "you deck any guy who speaks to you like that." Then went back to eating his pudding but as he brought his spoon up to his mouth he announced, "but I'm still keeping you."

"Idiot," Mimi laughed as she finished her own dessert. "Ok," she spoke as she stood up. "I'm going to get ready. I vote we leave the dishes until tonight when we get back."

"Don't worry about that, we'll clear the table." Stanley told her as he signed to his sister. "You head up and get ready too after we get everything put away. We don't want to be late for services."

Bonnie watched as Mimi headed into her brother's room and turned back to Stanley questioningly. "Since when is her stuff in your room?"

Stanley finished his pudding and placed his empty bowl on the tray. "We moved her stuff last weekend," he signed. "It just makes more sense Bonnie."

"Why did you hide it from me?" She asked.

"We weren't," he argued. "We just assumed you knew."

Bonnie stared at the closed bedroom door for another second before turning back to look at her brother. "Whatever," she huffed as she gathered the dishes in front of her and stormed into the kitchen.

Stanley shook his head as he grabbed the rest of the dished and joined his sister mumbling to himself that it was going to be one long night.

"Tonight's going to be fun," Stanley announced sarcastically as he walked into the room he shared with Mimi. It really had seemed to make sense, the few belonging that she owned were finding their way in there anyway so he suggested they move all her things into his room.

Mimi put her brush down and looked over her shoulder. "Why do you say that?"

Stanley pulled his shirt over his head and began undoing his jeans to change into a pair of slacks, button down shirt and sweater. "Because I didn't realize that Bonnie didn't know you moved in over the weekend. She's not too happy."

"One step forward, two steps back," Mimi said as she walked over to Stanley and turned around to show him her back. "Could you get the zipper for me."

He finished tucking his shirt in before helping Mimi. "Yeah, I know. It's my fault, I should have talked to her about it when we decided to move your stuff," he told her as he zipped up her dress.

"I didn't think of it either," she told him as she sat back down to slip her shoes on. "We've both screwed this up as far as handling how Bonnie is dealing with us being together."

Stanley grabbed his belt and began to thread it through the lops. "Maybe I never should have shut her out of that side of my life."

"I don't think it's an issue of her not use to sharing you with somebody else, she's pretty close to your friends. She hates me because of what I represent to her. I just don't know how to get her to move past it. She still sees me as the enemy," she said as she stood up and ran her hands over her dress to smooth it out.

She looked up and was surprised to see Stanley staring at her. "What?"

"It's just…you're just…" he stammered. "You're beautiful," he finally said.

Mimi smiled and teased, "I guess I'll keep you too."

"Come on, the sooner we go the sooner we can get back here and well you know," Stanley said as he wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Grabbing her shawl and purse she walked by Stanley and said over her shoulder, "do the dishes that are sitting in the sink waiting for us."

"You are a cruel woman Mimi Clark," he shouted at her retreating form as he followed her into the living room.

Stanley stood up as the as the Pastor walked down the isle to stand at the door to wish his parishioner a Merry Christmas. Stepping out of the pew he stood aside to let Bonnie and Mimi out before following them up the isle.

"Reverend, that was a beautiful service," Mimi said as she dabbed at her eyes. She had been crying during most of the emotional service, remembering all the times her and her Mom had gone to Christmas Eve midnight mass at their local church.

The older man reached out and cupped his hands over hers. "I know this must be difficult for you, that your people were from Washington, D.C. but please know if you need to talk that I'm here."

"Thank you," she said as she nodded her head.

The reverend gave her a gently smiled before turning his attention towards the two with her. "Stanley, Bonnie, as always, it's good to see."

"You too, Merry Christmas." Stanley said as he shook the pastor's hand before guiding Bonnie and Mimi down the steps, towards Bailey's Pub.

"There's a booth over there," Mimi said as she pointed towards an empty table by the windows. The place was quickly getting crowded so they hurried towards it and claimed it.

Stanley slipped in next to Mimi and draped his arm over her shoulder while Bonnie sat across from them. Stanley gave his sister a knowing look when Mimi leaned into his embrace.

He watched as the pub filled up and frowned when Mimi squirmed away from him, shaking off his arm. He saw the look Bonnie gave him and scowled back at her. He didn't get it, how Mimi could do a 180 on him. One second she was leaning against him, humming softly to herself and the next she was distancing herself as much as possible.

Mimi noticed the look on Stanley's face and started to ask what was wrong but stopped when Heather came up and asked if she could join them.

"Here, you can have my seat," Stanley said, his voice full of anger as he stood up and turned towards the bar. "I'm going to talk to Jake, just let me know when you want to leave."

Heather stared after Stanley in shock as walked past her and headed towards the bar where Jake was sitting. She turned back in time to see Bonnie give Mimi a smug look before getting up to join her brother. "What just happened?"

"I don't know," Mimi replied as she watched the sibling make their way over to the bar. "But I have a feeling Bonnie was behind it whatever 'it' was."

"Hey Stanley, Bonnie." Jake greeted them as they joined him at the bar.

"Hey," Stanley huffed as he sat down in the stool next to his best friend.

"Something wrong?"

"Not unless you consider the woman you share your bed with is ashamed to be seen in public with you as being wrong." He snapped.

"What the Hell are you talking about. I saw you guys when I came in and she was practically in your lap."

"Yeah well that changed pretty damn fast," he huffed.

Mary shook her head in amusement, "yeah around the time that Mrs. Hooper, Mrs. Snow and Miss Bracken came in and shot Mimi a dirty look."

"What?" Stanley asked in confusion.

"Didn't Mimi tell you, those three have been giving her a hard time. They always make a point of talking about Mimi in front of her, they pretend they're whispering but they know she can hear them."

Stanley swallowed the lump in his throat. "What have they been saying?"

"Basically that it's a blessing you're mother isn't alive to see her son living in sin with a whore from the big city." Mary told him before turning towards Bonnie and addressing her. "Oh and if you finds yourself pregnant you know it'll be Mimi's fault because obviously Stanley is just letting you run wild because she doesn't want you in the house distracting your brother. I almost forgot, Stanley and you must be waiting on her since she's too 'hooey tooey' to do anything for herself since she's probable nothing but a lazy cow."

"Are you serious?!" Stanley asked. "And I just…God dammit!" He hissed as he shot Bonnie a dark look. Getting up he started to turn around. "I have to apologize."

"I think you owe her a lot more than an apology," Mary told him. "She's put up with a lot of crap to try and keep the peace and you walked away from her on Christmas Eve. Do you really think an 'I'm sorry' is enough?"

Looking over towards the booth he saw Mimi and Heather talking and could tell that Heather was trying to console Mimi. Spinning back around he waved Mary over. "Do you still have your Dad's stuff in the office?"

"Yeah, why."

"Because you're right, she deserves a lot more than a simple apology." He told her as he got up and headed towards the office, knowing what he needed to do to make it up to Mimi.

Bonnie watched her brother and Mary speaking and her heart sank. Part of her was angry that Mimi was attacked like that but it didn't change the way she felt regarding her brother and her. Maybe she wasn't ashamed of him after all but she wasn't right for him either and Bonnie couldn't understand why Stanley didn't see this.

"Heather, I deserve this. I've been bending over backwards trying to fit in for Stanley's sake, taking all sorts of abuse from Bonnie and those three old bitties. Of course he's turns out to be a jerk like every other guy I've been with and treats me like dirt. I let my guard down and that was my biggest mistake." Mimi ranted as she brushed away her tears.

"Look I don't know what got into Stanley just now but he is not like those other guys…"

"Really," Mimi cried. "Funny but walking away from me and telling me to just let him know when I'm ready to leave feels like something one of my old boyfriends would do."

Heather reached across the table and patted Mimi's hand. "All I can say is that I've seen you two together for the past month and I've never seen Stanley as happy as he is when he's with you. You're good for each other."

Mimi snorted, "yeah right. If that was true then why did he walk away from me then huh?"

Heather opened her mouth to respond but snapped it closed when Mary rang the bell above the bar and asked for everyone's attention. Mimi turned to look as well and was shocked to see Stanley sitting on a stool facing her with a guitar in his hand.

They locked eyes for a brief second before he shyly looked down at the instrument in his hand. Plucking the strings he finally found the right key and began strumming the familiar tune.

Mimi's mouth dropped open as Stanley closed his eye and began singing in Latin softly.

Ave Maria

Gratia plena

Maria, gratia plena

Maria, gratia plena

Ave, ave dominus

Dominus tecum

Benedicta tu in mulieribus

Et benedictus

Et benedictus fructus ventris

Ventris tuae, Jesus.

Ave Maria

"Oh my God," Mimi murmured as Stanley continued to sing.

Ave Maria, gratia plena

Maria, gratia plena

Maria, gratia plena

Ave, ave dominus

Dominus tecum

Stanley opened his eyes and saw Mimi watching him, tears glistening in her eyes.

Ave Maria

Mater Dei

Ora pro nobis peccatoribus

Ora pro nobis

Ora, ora pro nobis peccatoribus

Nunc et in hora mortis

Et in hora mortis nostrae

Et in hora mortis nostrae

Et in hora mortis nostrae

Ave Maria

Mimi slowly slid out of the booth and began to close the distance between them as Stanley sang the final chorus.

Ave Maria, gratia plena

Maria, gratia plena

Maria, gratia plena

Ave, ave dominus

Dominus tecum

Mimi heard some of the other women in the bar sniffling as Stanley finished the somber song. She stood before him as he put the guitar down beside him before looking back up at her.

"I'm sorry," he told her as he reached up to wipe away her tears.

Mimi shook her head and for one brief moment Stanley was afraid he had screwed up so badly that she wasn't going to forgive him but this fear was quickly put to rest when she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

When she pulled away she saw the three women who had been putting her through hell the past month watching them. Stepping back from Stanley she put her hands on her hips. "You have something to say," she said with an air of confidence that she hadn't felt for almost a month. Mimi stared the other three women down, smirking in satisfaction as each slowly ducked their heads and turned away. "That's what I thought."

"Now that's the woman who would sit up all night playing cards with me and Stanley," Jake announced in amusement.

Stanley chuckled as he pulled Mimi back towards him and looped his arms around her waist. All three turned when they heard Bonnie slam her glass down before spinning on her heals and heading for the exit.

"I better go talk to her," Stanley said as he started to get up.

Mimi put her hand on his chest to stop him. "Nope, I think it's time Bonnie and I have a woman to woman talk. Just the two of us."

"Ummm..." Stanley stutter was cut off with a kiss from Mimi.

"Don't worry, I'm just going to clear the air," she explained as she stepped out of his embrace and went in the same directions as Bonnie.

Mimi hurried after Bonnie as she stormed down the street towards the truck. Catching up with the upset teen she reached out and grabbed her upper arm to get her to stop.

"Bonnie, stop."

"Let go of me!" The younger woman hissed.

"Nope," Mimi said as she dragged Bonnie towards a bench a few feet away. Turning her head so she could read her lips she continued, "you and me are going to have a little chat. Woman to woman."

"I have nothing to say to you." Bonnie cried as Mimi forced her to sit down.

"Well good, then you can just listen."

Bonnie snorted, "of course I can."

Mimi narrowed her eyes at her as she sat down next to her, facing her. "You know what I mean."

"You mean I have to read your lips because you can't be bothered to even learn how to sign my name." Bonnie shot back.

Reaching up over her shoulder Mimi mimic the symbol she had seen Stanley use to say his sister's name. "You have no right to damn me for not knowing how to sign. You've made it perfectly clear you want nothing to do with me. Did you ever once think I would want you to teach me how to sign?"

Bonnie rolled her eyes. "Like you care, don't pretend with me. You might be able to fool my brother but you don't fool me."

"Fool you how?" Mimi asked.

"You came here to take our home away from us. Stanley might believe that you care about him but I know that the minute you can send your report back to the IRS that you'll file the audit to take our home away from us!" She shouted.

Mimi shook her head in disbelief. "Bonnie, you must know that isn't true."

"No I don't know that," she argued.

Sighing the older woman's features soften as she saw the fear in the young girl's eyes. "Well trust me, you don't have to worry about that any longer. It doesn't matter now, none of that matters anymore."

"You don't know that, six months from now the IRS could come knocking on our door again and take our home."

"I wouldn't let that happen Bonnie, even if by some unknown miracle the government was up and running and the IRS did come here I wouldn't let them take your home. Ever! I would pay the taxes owned on the farm myself to prevent it from happening." she swore.

Bonnie snorted, "why should I believe you?"

"Because I'm in love with your brother that's why!" Mimi shouted. Ducking her head she took a deep breath before looked up into Bonnie's eyes and saying, "I'm in love with Stanley."

"No...you're lying." She cried as she tried to escape.

"Why," Mimi insisted as she reached out and grabbed both of Bonnie's hands to keep her from running away. "Why would I lie? Why do you find it so hard to believe that I could fall in love with your brother? What? Do you think I'm incapable of loving somebody or is it you think you're brother isn't the type of man women would fall for? Because trust me, I'm still trying to wrap my heard around the fact that he hasn't been snatched up by some local girl years ago."

Bonnie tried to shake free but finally gave up as she collapsed against Mimi and sobbed, "because of me! None of the others wanted to deal with Stanley's freaky deaf sister!"

Mimi wrapped her arm around Bonnie's shoulder, letting her cry for a few seconds before pulling back and cupping her cheeks with her hands, forcing the younger woman to look at her. "You are a self centered, self righteous, opinionated, stubborn, spoiled brat. In other words you are very much a normal pain in the ass teenager."

"And you don't want to have to deal with me any more than the other women Stanley's dated."

"I wouldn't be here if I felt that way." Mimi reassured her. "Look I don't know who the witch was that said that in front of you but you know that Stanley and you were better off without her."

"Maybe, I guess." Bonnie said doubtfully.

"Ughhh, you are so stubborn." Mimi cried.

Bonnie smiled. "I get the stubborn thing from Stanley," she teased.

Mimi burst out laughing, "you've also got his sense of humor. God help me." She watched Bonnie for a few seconds. "Look, I'm not trying to replace your mother or be your best friend but what do you say to a truce and keep and open mind when it comes to us."

"Ok," Bonnie agreed as she returned Mimi's hopeful smile.

"Good," the older woman said as she clapped her hands together. "Now can we please go back inside because I can't feel my toes."

They both got up and turned back towards the bar. Bonnie looked over towards Mimi and grinned. "So can I tell Stanley you're in love with him?"

"Not if you want some of the eggnog I made earlier," she replied as she turned her head so that she could read her lips.

"You made eggnog?"

Mimi smiled and nodded her head. "Yup, it's your mother's recipe. I found it yesterday and decided to try making it. No guarantee that it's any good."

"Stanley tried to make it one year for Christmas, we ended up with scramble egg nog though by the time he was done."

"Well I didn't let him near it so it should be safe." Mimi reassured her as they made their way up to the door of the bar and she held it open for Bonnie. Stanley looked up as they both entered and walked over to join him at the counter.

"Well you're both walking and I don't see any blood so that's a good sign." Stanley said.

Bonnie rolled her eyes and looked over at Mimi. "I have no choice, he's my brother but you're actually choosing to be his girlfriend."

"He's actually a catch in this town," Mimi quipped.

Stanley shook his head in amusement as he wrapped his arm around Mimi's shoulder and pulled her closer to him. "Great, now you two are going to gang up on me. I liked it better when you didn't talk."

Bonnie giggled before she turned her attention towards the couple across the room. "I'm going over to talk with Jake and Heather."

They watched as she made her way over to the other couple. Stanley looked at Mimi expectantly. "So..."

"She's a teenager Stanley."

"That's it?"

Mimi sighed, "no that isn't it. What bitch did you date that called her a freak?"

"Carrie Peterson," Stanley hissed. "How did Bonnie know that she said that about her?"

"She must have seen you two talking." Mimi reasoned. "Doesn't matter really how she knew, she knew and she is a very insecure girl who thinks that she's ruined your life."

"That's ridiculous...ok yeah things were pretty serious between me and Carrie but when I found out what she really thought about Bonnie I wanted nothing to do with her."

"And you haven't been seriously involved with anyone since have you?"

"Before us, no I haven't" Stanley admitted.

"She thinks it's her fault. She figured that eventually I was going to want out because of her. She just used the audit as an excuse."

"So where does this lead us?" he asked.

Reaching up she ran her hand though his hair. "Taking it one step at a time. She's agreed to a truce and to keep an open mind. So let's not push too hard."

"Ok, how about we have a drink and then head home to celebrate Christmas Eve together, just the three of us?" Stanley suggested.

"That sounds good to me," Mimi agreed. It had been a long, emotional day and she wanted nothing more than to go home with Stanley and Bonnie to celebrate Christmas Eve together privately.

TBC

"Here you go," Mimi said as she handed both Stanley and Bonnie a glass of eggnog.

Stanley took a healthy sip and his eyebrows shot up. "Where did you get brandy?"

"I have my connections," she teased.

Bonnie raised her glass and sniffed her own eggnog before taking a tentative sip. "It's really good."

Stanley looked over at his sister and saw the glint of mischief in her eyes before turning back to Mimi and saw the same look. Shaking his head he returned his attention to his sister and said, "one glass."

Mimi ignored the reproachful look Stanley gave her as she plopped down on the couch next to him to admire the lights on their tree as Bonnie sat down in her mother's rocking chair. "It really is a beautiful tree," she murmured as she snuggled next to Stanley.

"My Mom use to come to my condo for Christmas Eve. We would decorate my tree but it was artificial." She explained before going one. "We would make margaritas and the tree always looked a little lopsided by the time we were done but we had fun. Then we'd order Thai food and sit on the couch stuffing our faces while watching A Miracle on 34th Street. Around 9:00 after a few pitchers of margaritas we would decide to go to Midnight Mass."

"A Christmas Story," Bonnie said softly. "That's what we always watch together."

"'You'll shoot your eye out'," Stanley mimic causing Mimi to chuckle.

"My brother loved that movie. I got him the DVD last year for Christmas," She told them sadly. They sat in silence for a few seconds before Mimi started to get up. "The dishes have had plenty of time to soak, I'm going to get started on them."

Stanley reached up and grabbed Mimi's hand, gently pulling her back onto the couch. "Bonnie and I will do the dishes, you relax."

"I don't mind. I want to keep busy," She insisted.

Stanley looked over at Bonnie. "Why don't you start on the dishes, I'll be right in." He watched as his sister left them alone and went into the other room. "Don't do that Mimi. Don't keep yourself so busy so you don't have to deal with what you're feeling. You lost everyone you loved three months ago, it's alright for you to mourn them. It doesn't make you weak."

"I know," Mimi murmured as she looked down at her hands. "I just don't want to ruin yours and Bonnie's Christmas."

"You're not," He reassured her as he knelt down before her, his hand reaching up to cup her cheek.

Mimi stared into Stanley eyes, swallowing the lump that formed in her throat. "Ok," she finally choked. Her eyes drifted shut as he leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead. "I feel like I could sleep for a week," she murmured.

He took the half empty glass and stood up. "Then rest," he urged her as she kicked off her shoes and curled up on the couch. He watched over her for a few seconds before heading into the kitchen.

"Is she alright?" Bonnie asked as he joined her at the sink.

"She's tired, I think everything is catching up with her." He explained before nodding his head towards the kitchen table. "Set the pan to soak. We need to talk."

Nodding her head in understanding she filled the roasting pan with soapy water and carried it to the stove, sitting it on top to let the heat from the fire that she had started when she came into the kitchen warm the water and loosen the cooked meat from the bottom of the pan.

Sitting down next to her brother she cocked her head slightly as he sighed. "Stanley," she called out softly.

Reaching out he took her hand in his. "There are some things I need to tell you, things I should have told you a long time ago."

"Ok."

"When Mom and Dad died…when they were killed in the accident…Aunt Nora and Uncle Josh wanted you to come live with them. They figured that leaving a toddler to an eighteen year old to raise wasn't such a great idea so they thought you should go and live with them."

Bonnie blinked at her brother, clearly surprised by this news. Stanley smiled at the look on his sister's face as he continued. "I thought about it. I mean I was eighteen and the idea of raising you not to mention running the farm was overwhelming. You were so young and you didn't understand everything that was going on. I guess I thought that they could give you a better home than I could. So I made my decision the morning of the funerals but it didn't seem like to the time to discuss it and I asked them if we could talk the next day."

Stanley bowed his head as he remembered the day of his parent's funerals. It had been thirteen years but it felt like it was only yesterday. "Sorry," he said as he looked back up and saw the concern on his sister's face.

"Anyway that night after I put you to bed I went to cleaned the kitchen. I ended up cutting my hand on a glass I broke. I was sitting at the table and I had bandaged up my hand as well as I could. I…it…it really hit me then, that they were gone. That Mom was never going to lecture at me for being careless while tending to one of my the injuries or that Dad wasn't going to be at the other side of the table laughing and saying I took after his brother Josh."

Stanley swallowed the lump in his throat before he continued. "I felt so lost Bonnie, completely lost. I just put my head on the table and sobbed like a baby. I never even heard you come into the kitchen. One second I'm sitting at the table alone, crying and the next you're trying to climb onto my lap."

He smiled as he reached up to wipe away his sister's tears. "You had your stuff turtle Tuttles with you and you told me I could sleep with him that night, that he would make me feel less sad."

"I remember, I had a bad dream and went looking for you. I was so scarred when I saw you crying. I had never seen you cry before," Bonnie said.

"Do you remember what else you said to me that night?" Stanley asked.

Bonnie shook her head, "no."

"You said if I had a bad dream I could sleep in your room, that you would protect me," he told her as a smiled tugged at his lips as his mind's eye saw Bonnie as that little four year old girl again, with that serious determined look on her chubby baby face. "And you did, you protected me that night…you protected me from myself."

"Stanley," Bonnie murmured.

"It's true and I knew then that I needed you as much as you needed me. So the next day when Aunt Nora and Uncle Josh came over I told them I decided that we would stay together and I have never once second guessed or regretted the decision. Not once."

"But your life," Bonnie argued.

"I have a life because of you Bonnie," he told her. "If I didn't have you to take care of or the farm do you know where I probable would be right now. Dead, jail or on the run like Jake because I would have ended up following Jake and working for Jonah."

"Carrie Peterson…" She started to say, to scared to even think of Stanley working for Jonah.

"She doesn't matter Bonnie, she never did. I was never in love with her and trust me I'm not missing out on anything by not being with her." He told her as he let his eyes wandered over towards were he left Mimi.

Bonnie looked in the same direction. "You're happy, aren't you?"

Stanley nodded his head. "Yeah I am. More than I ever hoped to be," he confessed.

She study her brothers face for a few seconds, knowing that what he said was true and smiled. "Then I'm happy for you," she told him before standing up. "Just can you two try and control the public display of affection. I really don't need to see you two kissing ever morning when I come downstairs."

Chuckling he stood up with her. "Nope, can't make any promises in that department but since you washed how about I dry and put away, plus I'll take care of the roasting pan too."

"Okey," Bonnie chirped as she reached up and gave her brother a hug. "I'm going to go up, I have some things I need to do for tomorrow," she explained as she pulled back.

"Alright," Stanley said. "Good night."

"Good night," Bonnie replied as she headed for the door, stopping at the thresh hold and looking back at her brother.

"Stanley," she called out to get his attention and signed when he turned to look at her, 'I love you."

Smiling Stanley signed back, 'I love you too.'

He watched as she turned back and headed into the other room and listened as she climbed up the stairs before turning back towards the task at hand.

Mimi's eyes fluttered open as she felt a pair of arms gather her up and lifted her from where she slept. "Stanley," she murmured.

"Shhhh, go back to sleep. I'm just carrying you to bed so your neck isn't bothering you from sleeping on the couch."

"I'm awake, you don't have to carry me." She looked over his shoulder and sighed. "You turned the tree off?"

"I'll turn it back on tomorrow morning when we open our presents but we can't keep the lights running all night," he told her as he walked them into their room and shut the door before carrying Mimi to their bed and laying her down gently.

Sitting up she scooted to the edge of the bed and stood up. "I'm just going to hang the dress up," she explained as she reached around and unzipped the dress enough to be able to pull it over her head before walking to the closet and hanging it back up.

Stanley had stripped down to his boxers and placed his own clothes over the back of the chair in the room and watched as Mimi slipped off her shoes, nylons, bra and panties before picking up his football jersey and slipping that on before coming back to bed.

"Did you talk to Bonnie?" Mimi asked as Stanley got into bed behind her and spooned her against him.

"Yeah I did, there were things she needed to know about when our folks died and the choices I made and why I made them."

"Good," she announced as she reached down to place her hands over his. She didn't need the details, she could tell from the sound of his voice that they had cleared the air and that was all that mattered.. "Did Santa wrap when you were little?" she asked suddenly.

Stanley chuckled at the random question. "Nope, the toys from Santa were always unwrapped and put together. How about your house?"

"Santa didn't wrap in our house either. I'll never forget the year I came into the living room and saw Barbie's Town House, with the elevator mind you."

"He-Man's home world Eternia, his Castle Grayskull plus Skeletor's Snake Mountain." Stanley said as he reminisced. "I remember coming downstairs and seeing them all set up and connected together. They even had a monorail between the towers."

Mimi grinned. "Stanley, I never would have taken you for playing with dolls."

"Action figures. Very manly action figures," he argued.

"Of course they were," she agreed teasingly before letting a yawn escape.

Leaning over he placed a kiss on her shoulder. "It's been a long night, we can argue the difference between action figures and dolls tomorrow."

"Sounds good to me," Mimi murmured as the second wind she had gotten quickly faded. "Merry Christmas Stanley."

"Merry Christmas Mimi."

"Stanley," she called out softly.

"Mmmm."

Swallowing the a small lump in her throat as she whispered, "I just...I need you to know something Stanley. I...I didn't lose everyone I love three months ago."

He smiled as he realized what she was saying and tightened his arms around her, hugging her as he said, "I...um...good night Mimi." He stuttered already mentally kicking himself for not saying what was in his heart.

"Good night Stanley," she whispered as she closed her eyes and lifted his hand up to her lips and kissed it. Letting him know she understood.

Epilog

Bonnie grinned as she pulled the sheet off the gift that Stanley brought into the living room. "A bookcase. I can't believe you made me a bookcase," she gushed as she hugged her brother.

"Well the books stacked up next to the other two was a good hint on what you could use." He signed and spoke so that Mimi would know what was said.

"Thank you," she said again.

"I'm glad you like it," he told her before turning towards Mimi and grinned. "Stay right there," he told her as he went back out into the kitchen.

Mimi and Bonnie exchanged glances as they waited as Stanley carried in two objects covered with sheets. Mimi chewed on her lower lip as Stanley placed the gifts in front of her. "What is it?" She asked excitedly.

"Well you have to unwrap it to see," he told her.

Mimi didn't need to be told twice as she pulled the sheets away and gasped. "Oh my God, Stanley it's amazing." She told him as she looked at the vanity and bench that he had made for her.

"I thought it would be nice if you had something of your own in our room," he told her.

"It's beautiful, I love it." She told him as she ran her fingers along the wood before turning back toward Stanley. "Thank you," she cooed as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him on the lips.

"Ewww, enough of the PDA you two," Bonnie said as she got up and grabbed the two boxes she brought downstairs. "Time for my presents," she announced.

Stanley shrugged his shoulders. "Told you I couldn't promise that we wouldn't kiss in front of you."

"Idiot," Bonnie teased as she handed her brother his gift.

He laughed as he unwrapped the present and pulled the cover off to reveal a pocket watch. His smile faulted slightly and he looked up into his sister's eyes. "How?" he asked as he pulled the watch out and held it up to his ear to hear the soft tick-tock sound.

"I had it fixed while I was at summer camp," she explained.

"It's beautiful," Mimi said as she studied the watch.

"It was our grandfather's," Stanley explained. "My dad always said he was going to get it fixed but never got around to doing it. Thank you Bonnie," he said as he reached out and cupped his sister's cheek.

"You're welcome," Bonnie said before holding out the other box she brought down towards Mimi.

"Me?" the older woman asked cleared shocked.

"I hope you like it."

Mimi looked over at Stanley and he shook his head. "Don't look at me, open it."

Smiling she sat down on the couch and placed the box on the coffee table. She admired the wrapping paper for a second before tearing into it. She gasped as she saw the antique silver mirror, comb and brush set nestle inside the box. "Bonnie," she said as she looked up towards the younger woman.

"Those were my Mom's," she explained as she sat down next to Mimi. "I saw Stanley making you the vanity and I thought you would like them."

"They're gorgeous," Mimi said as she lifted the mirror out of the box. "Are you sure? They're your Mom's and she would want you to have them."

Bonnie gave her a shy smile as she watched Mimi pull the objects out of the box to admire them. She looked over the other woman's shoulder to see her brother nodding approvingly at her. "I'm sure."

"Thank you," Mimi said as she placed them back in the box gingerly before getting up to gather the two boxes under the tree she had place there this morning. Grinning she handed Stanley his first.

Intrigued Stanley ripped the wrapping paper off and opened the box she gave him. A smile spread across his face as he lifted the tan colored cable knit sweater out of the box. "You made this?" He asked in awe.

"Now you know why I've been staying in my old room so much. I hope it fits," she told him nervously.

Holding it up against his torso he nodded his head. "It should fit fine by the looks of it. It's great, thank you," he said as he leaned over and kissed her.

"You're welcome," she murmured as she pulled away slightly. They shared a look before Mimi turned towards Bonnie and handed her the other gift. "Sorry about the paper, I needed a bigger box and had to piece the paper together," she explained as the teen looked at the oddly wrapped present.

Bonnie smiled as she opened the gift, anxious to see what Mimi had gotten her. She pulled the tissue paper aside and gasped as she saw the powder blue scarf and hat set that the older woman had knitted for her. "They're beautiful," she said as she admired the items.

"Why don't you see how they look," Mimi encouraged Bonnie.

"Ok," the teen agreed as she pulled the scarf and hat out of the box and was shocked to find a manilla folder beneath the scarf. She looked at Mimi questioningly. "What is this?" She asked as she pulled the folder out.

"Those are all my notes on the audit for the farm, plus all the receipts and tax returns Stanley had given to me while I was conducting the audit. Now I'm giving them to you," Mimi explained as she leaned into Stanley who joined them and wrapped is arm around her shoulder. "You can do whatever you want with them."

Bonnie stared at Mimi as she realized what the older woman was truly giving to her. "Isn't this illegal?" She finally asked.

Mimi shrugged her shoulders, "if the government gets up and running again and somebody from the IRS actually comes looking I'll just tell them that my files were stolen."

The younger Richmond chewed on her lower lip as she flipped open the folder and skimmed the pages. "Thank you," she said as she closed the folder and held it out towards Mimi. "But I can't take this from you. You were right before. What was going on before the bombs doesn't matter now. I appreciate the gesture but you don't have to prove your loyalty to me."

Mimi took the folder that the teen held out to her. "Are you sure?"

"Yes," Bonnie reassured her.

"Ok," Mimi said as looked down at the folder for a few seconds before crossing the room and tossing the folder into the fire that Stanley had started when they got up earlier.

"Mimi," Stanley called out. Both he and Bonnie stare as the fire consumed the pages.

"I should have done that weeks ago," she explained as she saw the question looks on the siblings faces. "It's time, time for me to let go of that part of my old life. Faith...destiny...whatever you want to call it sent me here and..." she looked into Stanley's eyes as she cleared her throat and said, "and...I'm ready to put that part of my life...my job...behind me because it's not what's important any more and it hasn't since the bombs."

Stanley swallowed as he listened to Mimi, nodding his head in understanding. Bonnie watched the way her brother and Mimi stared into each other's eyes, a silent understanding passing between them. Clearing her throat Bonnie started towards the kitchen. "I'm going to get breakfast started," she murmured as she slipped out of the room to give them some privacy.

"Well that was subtle," Mimi said as she reached out for Stanley's hand. Pulling him towards the couch. "I know what you're thinking."

"That you're hurting and having a hard time dealing with Christmas," he said softly.

"And you're right," she agreed. "This has been hard for me. I miss my family and friends but Stanley what I did...my career...it not what really matter. For years I concentrated on it and let my life pass me by. Your audit wasn't even suppose to be mine, it was another agent but he was in a car accident and couldn't make it. I had just come off of six offsite audits and was due to go on vacation but instead I agreed to come here and do the audit on your farm."

"I didn't know that," he said as he ponder her words.

Taking a deep breath she continued, "I was so tired Stanley...tired of my work...tired of feeling like public enemy number one when I had to foreclose on a family own business. I just know that for the last few months before I came here that I had been ready a change. Part of me was afraid...is still afraid of the unknown but it doesn't change what I'm feeling."

"And what are you feeling?" he asked hopefully.

Mimi smiled as she leaned forward and kissed him gently before saying the words she needed to say and knew he needed to hear. "In love...I'm in love with you Stanley Richmond."

"Good, because I'm in love with you too Mimi Clark," he whispered in a husky voice.

Sighing in relief she smiled as he pulled her into her arms. This was right, they were right together. Her heart ached for her family and her friend. A part of her felt guilty that she was here and they were gone and those feelings weren't going away but she had a chance for something good in her life and if she had learned anything the last three months it was not to take love or time for granted and that they were truly the greatest gift of all this Christmas.

The End


End file.
